


Makeover

by SteveSmackdown2014



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Girlfriends - Freeform, Girls Being Girls, Girls Kissing, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Makeover, Makeup, Romantic Friendship, Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveSmackdown2014/pseuds/SteveSmackdown2014
Summary: A hyper Mimi decides to give a melancholy Nastasia a makeover after a villians meeting, which turns into something more than either of them expected.
Relationships: Mimi (Super Paper Mario) & Nastasia (Super Paper Mario), Mimi/Nastasia (Super Paper Mario)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> LET'S GO LESBIANS LET'S GO!

Nastasia sighed a little as she walked down the halls of Castle Bleck. One of the Count’s ‘family meetings’ had just made an appearance, with the Count planning what devious thing they’re gonna do to Mario and co. next.

A new villian joined the group, too- his name was ‘Mr. L’. Dimentio brought him home one day, and explained that this ‘charming man in green’ would be joining the group for the time being. Nastasia, along with the others, didn’t question it. He did look sort of familiar, though…

“Oi! I say we get ol’ Maria a good chunkin’, yeh?” O’Chunks, the hefty Scotsman, had said during the meeting that occurred minutes prior.

“Ah, but you say that every time, O’Chunks,” Dimentio, the demon jester, had teased, hovering behind to where Chunks was sitting. “And, sadly, you seem to never deliver, like a dove lost in a blizza-”

“DON’T RUB IT IN!” O’Chunks had bellowed, shoving the jester.

Dimentio only chuckled. “And it’s ‘Mario’, not ‘Maria’,”

“I don’t care what we do, I just want that little brat to PAY!” Mimi, the diva spider-girl, had shrieked, stamping a foot. “THAT STUPID  _ MARIO _ RUINED MY  _ FAVORITE _ VASE!! AND DON’T GET ME STARTED ON THAT UGLY  _ HAG _ PEACH!”

“Peach… ugh, I’ve never liked her. Not one bit,” Mr. L rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “She seemed too… perfect, eh? Always trying to kiss up and put on a ‘doll’ persona,”

“EXACTLY!! See, HE gets it!”

Count Bleck laughed. “Now, now, my minions, Count Bleck is quite pleased with your evil-talkings. But Bleck realizes you have yet to ask someone…”

All eyes turned to Nastasia.

Nastasia blinked. She was never used to- and never willing to- become the center of attention. So at this sudden spotlight, she only sputtered.

“Uh… I’m fine with whatever the Count wants,” she said nervously, pushing up her glasses.

“...You must not live like that, Nastasia. Although Count Bleck is the ruler of everything, he is not the ruler of opinion,” Bleck put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump a little.

“I-I’m serious, Count. Everyone else had good ideas, too…”

“...Very well then, Nastasia. Meeting dismissed.”

As she walked through the twisted, monochrome hallway of the Count’s castle, she gulped. Maybe she should start deciding things for herself more often… no, no. The Count must be obe-

“Hey! Nassy!”

She knew that voice from anywhere. Mimi.

The green-haired girl skipped up to her from behind, walking faster than Nastasia was next to her as a result of her short legs.

“Hello, Mimi,” Nastasia smiled. Mimi was a girl she was...close with in the villains group. They don’t talk  _ that _ much, but Nastasia was grateful to have another female on the team. “How is everything with you lately?”

“I’m doing just dandy!” Mimi beamed. “I was gonna go back to my room and read some novels~”

Nastasia smiled.  _ An appreciator of literature. _

“What were you gonna do, Nas?”

Nastasia stopped. She had no clue. Quick, make something up…

“Um… me too. I was going to read, that is…” she said, pushing up her glasses nervously once again.

“Hey, I just got, like, the BEST idea!”

“And that is?”

“I should give you a  _ makeover! _ ”

Nastasia’s eyes widened. A… makeover?

Nastasia doesn’t usually wear makeup. She doesn’t usually show her eyes, so that’s part of it, but she also deemed it unnecessary.

“Huh… well… I wouldn’t mi-”

“Great! Come on, no time to lose!” Mimi grabbed her wrist and began skipping down the halls, leading Nastasia to her room. Nastasia let a shocked expression paint her face, but decided to keep up.

Eventually, they arrived at Mimi's room- a door that looked like any other Castle Bleck door, but with sparkly pink letters spelling out “ M I M I “ decorating it.

“We’re here! Make yourself at home, I’ll get the makeup!” Mimi pushed open the door and let go of Nastasia's wrist, going into the bathroom connected with the room.

Nastasia found herself examining Mimi’s room. It was… very, very pink. Pink walls, pnk plush carpet, a pink vanity… it was certainly her color. 

There were also hints of green, red, and yellow that, when fitted with the room, actually didn’t clas as much as she thought it would. She went over to her pretty pink bed with pink plush blankets and pink pillows and sat down.

“Got iiiiit!” Mimi came out of the bathroom, clutching mascara, lip gloss, lipstick, eyeshadow, blush, eyeliner, and a few palettes and brushes.

“That’s… a lot,” Nastasia said. She hadn’t seen much makeup in her life, but that seemed like a lot to her.

“Oh, trust me, it’s not that bad!” Mimi giggled a bit as she sat down on the bed with her, letting her hands stray and dropping the makeup onto the bed. “Now don’t be shy, sit against the wall so i can get a good view of you!”

Nastasia did as she was told.

“Good!” Mimi smiled. Scooting closer to Nastasia, she pulled out an eyeshadow brush and opened a palette. “Now,” she was very close to her face. “Can you take off your glasses?”

Nastasia hesitated, but realized the people of Castle Bleck are immune to the power her eyes have- mind control. She slowly took them off.

“...Wow, Nas. Your eyes are… really pretty,” Mimi found herself staring at them for a little while, her head cocked to the side like a puppy.

Not sure on how to handle compliments, Nastasia looked nervously to the side. “Thank… you,”

“Now!” Mimi said again, this time more cheerful. “Close your eyes.”

Nastasia did as she was told.

She felt the light bristles of the brush dancing on her eyelids. She hadn’t seen what color Mimi picked, but she trusted her judgment.

Mimi is a pretty girl. A  _ really  _ pretty girl. The type of pretty girl where you find yourself staring at her and thinking about her in random times. Where you think of her and you’re happy. You don’t know why, but you do.

Nastasia didn’t question it. Everyone feels this way about a girl, right?

It isn’t… love. No. Not a crush. That’s only for boys, right? She’s never seen anyone have a crush on someone of their same gender, cause that’s not… real. Plus she’s loyal to the Count, so… why bother.

The feeling came back- Nastasia let it settle in what was going on. Her heart raced, she instinctively gripped the blanket for structure. If she wasn’t sitting by the wall, she would have probably fallen back.

“Okay, now for eyeliner!”

The wet ink-like blackness of the eyeliner hit her eyes. All of this was so unexpected.

As Mimi applied the mascara and blush, when Nastasia’s eyes were open, Nastasia couldn’t concentrate. She was too busy staring at Mimi.

Mimi was so close.

So close to her…

“Okay, now for the final touch… lipgloss! I may have to… change my position to get this better, haha…”

Mimi didn’t lie. ‘Adjusting her position’ was an understatement. She straight-up sat on Nastasia’s lap, facing her- which only made Nastasia feel more nervous.

“Is this okay?”

“Y-Yes, it is,” Nastasia managed to say.

The feeling got worse. Nastasia thought she would pass out. Mimi seemed to be… glowing.

Mimi leaned forward and applied the lipgloss slowly, bringing her face closer to Nastasia’s.

_ What am… what am I feeling? _

“There you go! All done!”

_ It’s over. _

“Ah… thank you, Mimi,” Nastasia managed to say. She was hoping she could leave, go to her room, and forget about all of this. Maybe look in a mirror while she’s at it.

“Wait, one thing,” Mimi said, looking a little more… nervous than usual.

Mimi doesn’t get nervous often.

“Y-Yes, Mimi?”

“Your lipgloss looks cute on you. Can I get some for myself?”

_ Why’d she ask me that? Can’t she just get it herself? It’s right there. _

“Uh… Yes, go ahea-”

Nastasia was cut off by Mimi leaning forward and pressing her lips to hers.

Nastasia blanked. She was for sure she would pass out by now. What is going ON?

Mimi- yes, the Mimi- was kissing her.

Nastasia... liked it. A lot.

Not bothering to think, Nastasia leaned forward, leaning deeper into it. Mimi used her hands to cup Nastasia’s face, and Nastasia used hers to gently steady her waist.

Can she do this? Is this allowed? Is this wrong? Nastasia didn’t care. She loved every second of it.

She found herself leaning, leaning so that they were both laying on the bed.

They pulled away from each other, both in a daze.

“W-Wow, I… i… that… lipgloss was good. Yeah,” Mimi said, very spaced out.

Nastasia smiled a little. “It looks cute on you,”

Mimi giggled as she kissed Nastasia on the cheek. “You too, Nassy,”

Nastasia blushed. “U-Uh… do I… need to be going?”

Mimi pulled her close. “We can have a sleepover too, if you’d like,”

Nastasia smiled, in an unusual period of ecstasy. “I would like that a lot, actually,”

As she wrapped her arms around Mimi, who snuggled into her chest, Nastasia decided she should wear makeup more often. 

Perhaps Mimi should do it for her.


End file.
